Twilight, unknown powerpouvoir inconnu
by Lesbostar
Summary: UA, un twilight un peu différent, Bella est une puissante jeune fille qui va devoir gérer des problèmes importants, mais elle aura le soutien indéfectible de la belle Alice. Bellice. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

**N.A :** Une nouvelle fiction, sur l'univers de twilight, femslash, Bellice. Et désolé du retard.

_**Twilight V2.0**_

**Chapitre 1 : Arrivée**

Pourquoi avais-je donc choisi de quitter Phoenix où je vivais tranquillement avec ma mère ? Ah oui ! Je me souviens, je voulais lui laisser de l'espace, lui permettre de vivre tranquillement avec Phil, son nouveau mari. Je voulais aussi me trouver dans un endroit plus isolé si jamais l'Accident se reproduisait. Et fuir. Fuir le regard hostile des autres élèves depuis l'Accident. L'Accident, c'est toute l'histoire de ma vie. Un matin, il y a six mois de cela j'étais en cour depuis environ une demi-heure lorsqu'un des élèves est devenu comme fou. Il hurlait dans tout le lycée qu'il en avait assez d'être observé, de servir de rat de laboratoire pour le gouvernement, j'appris plus tard qu'il souffrait de délire schizophrénique et était traité pour ce problème, mais qu'il avait arrêté de prendre ses médicaments. Pas forcément la meilleur chose à faire. Toujours est-il qu'il avait une arme, un pistolet, chargé. Il tirait en l'air, plusieurs fois. Tout le monde se bousculait, fuyaient en hurlant, piétinant ceux qui avait eux la mauvaise idée de se coucher au sol. Malheureusement je me suis retrouvé sur son chemin, l'empêchant de passer. Croyant que je le menaçais, il m'a visé avec son arme, prêt à faire feu. J'ai levée les mains, geste dérisoire, et pourtant... il était étendu par terre inconscient dix mètres plus loin. Le plus stupéfiant était le fait que je ne l'avais même pas touché. Depuis ce jour là tout le monde m'avait regardé bizarrement. Réaction compréhensible face à un tel phénomène. Heureusement pour moi la police, ou toutes autres organisations, gouvernemental ou non, ne furent jamais au courant.

Lorsque l'opportunité de partir c'est présentée, j'ai sauté dessus, même si cela voulait dire aller vivre chez mon père, Charlie, sheriff à Forks, état de Washington, Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Et ce pour une durée indéterminée. Il avait tout de même été très heureux de ma décision, même s'il ne l'avait pas entièrement comprise, elle lui faisait vraiment plaisir. En effet, je n'avais jamais caché mon manque de gout pour Forks, et dès que j'avais pu j'avais remplacé la semaine de visite estivale obligatoire par une semaine de visite de Charlie à Phœnix, j'avais alors quatorze ans. En effet, cette ville était sans aucun doute l'un des endroits où il pleuvait le plus dans tous les Etats-Unis.

C'est pour cela que je me trouvais coincé dans un avion, moyen de transport que je détestais, soit dit en passant, direction le micro-aéroport de la ville de Port Angeles. A peine avions nous atterris que je me dirigeais vers la zone de réception des bagages, uniquement pour découvrir que Charlie était déjà là, et qu'il avait récupérer ma valise, l'attention me toucha. Une fois les salutations d'usage terminées, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture de patrouille qui nous attendait sur le parking. Nous nous mime en route, direction, ma nouvelle maison, celle de Charlie, à Forks.

Une fois arrivées je me dépêchais de ranger les quelques affaires que j'avais emportée, une garde robe qui me permettrais de survivre dans cette nouvelle ville, du moins je l'espérais. En effet Forks n'était pas connu pour son climat estival, et une partie de mes économies était passée dans l'achat de vêtement en prévision de mon séjour dans ma ville natale. Environ une heure plus tard, Charlie m'appela pour me prévenir qu'il venait de récupérer mon véhicule je me dépêchais de descendre voir de quoi il s'agissait. Dehors m'attendais un vieux pick-up Chevrolet rouge. Etonnamment, dès que je le vis, je ne pus que l'apprécier. On voyait que c'était un véhicule solide et dieu sait que j'avais besoin d'un véhicule solide. En effet n'importe qui me connaissant un peu savait que j'étais maladroite. Et malgré le pouvoir que j'avais manifesté une fois dans ma vie… En fait plus d'une fois mais personnes n'était au courant pour les autres.

J'avais noté que depuis le début de l'année, j'étais capable de lire les pensées des autres. Cela avait d'abord commencé par celles des gens proche de moi, puis je pouvais entendre penser les gens de plus en plus loin. Le rayon d'action de se pouvoir semblait ne pas s'étendre au-delà de cent mètre. Ce qui est une bonne chose sinon je crois que je serais déjà devenu folle à force d'écouter, de voir, les fantasmes et autres choses auxquelles pensent les gens en général. Le fait que je pouvais aussi bloqué ce pouvoir aidait, petit à petit je le contrôlais mieux aussi, pouvant écouter les pensées de quelqu'un en particulier et pas celles des autres. Autre pouvoir que j'avais découvert, je pouvais manipuler l'électricité ce qui pouvait s'avérer utile dans notre monde, vu quelle ce trouvait littéralement partout. Chose intéressante, contrôler l'électricité me permettais de contrôler les appareils électrique. Une fois j'ai fais fonctionné mon ordinateur de l'autre bout de ma chambre. Un autre jour alors que j'étais énervée, j'avais générer cette électricité, transformant mon bain en vrai sauna, et comprenant que par la même occasion que j'y étais résistante. Malgré tout, cela m'effrayait et j'évitais autant que possible d'utiliser quelque pouvoir que ce soit.

Ce soir là en allant me coucher je savais, je sentais, au fond de moi que le lendemain apporterait de nombreux changements et que je devrai faire des choix. Je ne savais simplement pas lesquels, et cela m'inquiétait légèrement.

**Chapitre 2 : Lycée.**

Le lendemain en me réveillant


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Désolé du retard, je tacherai de faire mieux.

**Chapitre 2 : Lycée.**

Le lendemain en me réveillant


End file.
